wcgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nahrhafter Reis für die Welt
= Nahrhafter Reis für die Welt (Nutritious Rice for the World) = Projektstatus und Ergebnisse Über den aktuellen Projektstatus und die Ergebnisse wird von der Forschungsgruppe Bioinformatik der Universität Washington berichtet. Wenn Sie über dieses Projekt diskutieren möchten, besuchen Sie bitte das Nutritious Rice for the World Forum. Zielsetzung Das Ziel dieses Projektes ist die Vorhersage der Proteinstruktur von bedeutenden Reissorten. Die Absicht ist, Landwirten zu helfen bessere Reissorten mit höherem Ernteertrag zu züchten, die Widerstandskraft gegen Krankheiten und Schädlinge zu fördern und die ganze Bandbreite der verfügbaren Nährstoffe zu erschließen, die Menschen überall auf der Welt nützen, besonders in Regionen, in denen Hunger ein ernsthaftes Problem darstellt. Die Bestimmung von Proteinstrukturen ist ein extrem schwieriger und teurer Prozess. Es ist jedoch möglich, die Struktur eines Proteins durch Berechnungen aus der entsprechenden DNA Sequenz zu prognostizieren. Die Forschungsgruppe Bioinformatik der Universität Washington hat eine hochmoderne Software entwickelt, die diese Aufgabe bewältigt. Die Schwierigkeit besteht darin, dass in Reis tausende unterschiedliche Proteine enthalten sind. Daraus ergibt sich eine Rechenaufgabe, die ein einzelner Computer nicht innerhalb einer akzeptablen Zeitspanne lösen kann. Deshalb sind Freiwillige des World Computing Grid eingeladen, bei dieser gewaltigen Aufgabe mitzuhelfen. Wir hoffen, durch Zusammenarbeit mit Agrarwissenschaftlern und Landwirten letztendlich die weltweiten Reisernten und -qualitäten verbessern zu können. Bedeutung Hunger und Unterernährung sind die größten Gesundheitsrisiken weltweit. Annähernd 30 Prozent der Weltbevölkerung leiden an einer Form der Unterernährung Laut des Berichtes der Ernährungs- und Landwirtschaftsorganisation der Vereinten Nationen. Jedes Jahr sterben 10 Millionen Menschen an Hunger oder durch Hunger hervorgerufene Krankheiten. Tatsächlich sterben jährlich mehr Menschen an Hunger und Unterernährung, als an AIDS, Malaria und Tuberkulose zusammen Laut Welternährungsprogramm der Vereinten Nationen (siehe Horizon of hopevon John M. Powell, stellvertretender Direktor der Abteilung für Außenbeziehungen und Resourcenentwicklung des Welternährungsprogramms). Reis ist das wichtigste Grundnahrungsmittel für mehr als die Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung. 20 Prozent der gesamten Energie, die jeder Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind in der Welt durch Nahrungsmittel aufnimmt, werden durch Reis geliefert. Allein in Asien erhalten mehr als 2 Milliarden Menschen 70 Prozent ihrer täglichen Energie durch Reis und seine Nebenprodukte Laut der Ernährungs- und Landwirtschaftsorganisation der Vereinten Nationen (siehe Rice is life). Verbesserte Reissorten für größere Ausbeuten sowie widerstandsfähigere und nährstoffoptimierte Ernten werden positive Auswirkungen auf das Leben von Milliarden Menschen haben. Lösungsansatz Die Erzeugung besserer Reissorten wurde traditionell durch die Kreuzung von Sorten erreicht, um so Mischformen mit den besten Eigenschaften zu produzieren. Allerdings ist dieses Verfahren auf die Kreuzung von Sorten mit leicht erkennbaren Merkmalen beschränkt. Komplexe Merkmale (wie hoher Ertrag, Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Krankheiten oder Nährstoffinhalt) ergeben sich aus komplexen biochemischen Wechselbeziehungen der Proteine einzelner Komponenten. Die Identifizierung solcher Proteine und das Verständnis ihrer Eigenschaften und Wechselbeziehungen ermöglicht Landwirten diese Merkmale durch eine verfeinerte Methode zu beeinflussen, indem sie die Kandidaten für eine Kreuzung geschickter auswählen. Die Prognose von Proteinstrukturen kann Erkenntnisse dazu liefern, welche Rollen sie in der Biochemie dieser Merkmale spielen. Einzelnachweise http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/forums/wcg/rss?forum=1|charset=UTF-8|short|filter=Rice Nutritious|max=4 http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/forums/wcg/rss?forum=2|charset=UTF-8|short|filter=Rice Nutritious|max=4 Dr Ram Samudrala talks about Nutritious Rice for the World. 4nh8hyE6LkE en:Nutritious_Rice_for_the_World es:Arroz_nutritivo_para_el_mundo